Cherry Drops
by Earl Yumi Regnard
Summary: "Semua orang itu munafik! Mereka semua membenciku, bahkan...Sasuke juga sangat membenciku? Aku tak ingin hidup lagi!" Chapter 2 now update! Warning:: OOC, AU, Bi-shounen ai. R n R, please?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:: AU, OOC, M rated for later chapter. ****Bi-shounen ai.**** Slash of Naruto x Sakura.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Earl Yumi Trancy **

**mempersembahkan**

**cerita ini hanya untukmu**

**.**

**.**

"_**Cherry Drops"**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Apa kalian sudah mengerti? Angket itu terdiri dari 2 halaman, jadi kalian harus mengisinya dengan baik dan hati-hati." suara cempreng milik seorang lelaki muda bergaris indah di atas batang hidungnya berpendar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Segerombolan anak-anak yang duduk berderet-deret di ruangan kelas itu sangat gaduh membicarakan <em>event<em> yang akan datang. Sebuah kalimat yang terukir di papan tulislah yang membuat mereka sangat bersemangat.

_._

"_Aku dan Ibu"_

_(Keluarga)_

_._

Iruka, pemuda yang mengajar di kelas itu kembali angkat bicara untuk menenangkan situasi, "Kami akan mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan kepada orang tua kalian di rumah tentang kunjungan hari ibu ini." ucapnya dengan ceria.

"Geh! Kalian juga tidak akan mengirimkan nilai rapotku, kan?" seru seorang anak berambut coklat tanah. Sesaat sesudah ia berseru, tawa anak-anak di sekitarnya membahana di ruangan itu.

"Lebih baik kau perbaiki dulu nilai-nilai merahmu, Kiba!" seru salah seorang anak yang lain, membuat anak-anak yang lain kembali tertawa. Sedangkan Kiba hanya kembali duduk sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan menelusupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan mengejek Kiba. Kalian juga harus belajar untuk ujian yang akan datang, kalian sudah kelas enam." sela Iruka―masih dengan wajah 'matahari'-nya. Seluruh siswa di kelas 6-2 itu kembali terdiam, mereka langsung merasa takut begitu mengingat ujian akhir yang akan mereka hadapi di akhir semester. Melihat itu, Iruka hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian tidak usah merasa khawatir, kalian akan baik-baik saja saat ujian nanti. Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kalian boleh pulang." suara-suara meja dan kursi yang berderit terdengar di mana-mana saat bel yang menandakan waktu pulang berdentang, mereka ingin segera sampai di rumah. Mereka ingin kasih sayang yang biasa diberikan oleh orang tua mereka.

"Naruto!" Iruka memanggil seorang anak berambut kuning cerah yang tengah berlari keluar kelas. Anak itu menoleh cepat ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ya, Sensei?" tanyanya.

"Tentang keadaanmu…aku bisa…" Iruka menggantungkan ucapannya, sedangkan matanya melirik ke arah papan tulis. Naruto mengikuti arah mata gurunya dan mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tulisan _'Keluarga'_ di papan tulis.

"Sensei, jangan khawatir! Aku punya kakakku! Terima kasih, Sensei!" serunya dengan ceria.

Kedua mata Iruka membelalak takjub, kemudian tersinggung senyuman tulus di wajahnya saat melihat sosok anak berkulit coklat itu berlalu di balik pintu kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV::<strong>

"Ayo kita bermain di benteng kita hari ini!" aku memeluk kedua sahabatku yang berjalan di depanku dari belakang.

"Oh, iya. Aku ingin mengajak Akamaru berjalan-jalan hari ini." sahut seorang sahabatku yang memiliki ukiran semacam cat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ahhh…Kau harus membawa Akamaru juga, Kiba." jawabku dengan tenang.

"Aku ingin makan siang…" seru salah seorang sahabatku lagi yang berbadan gemuk.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti!" sahutku lagi.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di benteng jam 5 ya!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan Chouji.

"Oke!" sahutku bersamaan dengan Chouji.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang pendek dengan cepat―berharap agar segera sampai di rumah.

Hm, _yeah. _Memang benar tak ada yang akan menungguku dengan kehangatan seorang Ayah dan Ibu seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Aku tidak punya Ayah maupun Ibu. Aku kehilangan mereka dalam kecelakaan yang terjadi saat aku masih balita. Tapi…

.

.

"Ah! Kunci…kunci…" aku merogoh saku tasku mencari logam yang tergantung buah Cherry sebagai hiasannya untuk membuka lapisan kayu di hadapanku.

"Aku pulang~!" seruku setelah aku menutup pintu dan berlari ke arah dapur. Aku mengambil sepotong roti _sandwich _di atas tudung meja dan sebungkus keripik kentang di atas _counter _dapur dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

.

.

Aku memang sendiri, tapi…

.

Aku memiliki kedua kakakku yang kusayangi. Kakak yang paling tua diantara kami, Itachi-niichan. Dan yang lebih muda, berada di tengahku dan Itachi-niichan adalah Sasuke. Kami selalu tinggal bertiga sejak kami kehilangan kedua orang tua kami. Sekarang Itachi-niichan berada di luar negeri karena pekerjaannya, karena itulah aku dan Sasuke hanya tinggal berdua di sini.

Aku memutar kedua bola safir terangku ke arah jam yang menempel di dinding ruangan."Ah! Gawat! Sudah jam segini!" aku menepuk dahiku begitu menyadari waktu yang berjala sekarang. Ini sudah melawati dari jam yang kujanjikan denga Kiba dan Chouji.

"Aku harus segera ke―Whoooa!"

**BRUK!**

Aku terjungkal ke belakang setelah menabrak sesuatu yang keras di depanku. Kulihat sebuah tangan yang pucat terulur bebas ke arahku.

"Ah, Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sasuke? Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" ucapku pada sosok lelaki tampan yang berada di belakang gadis yang membantuku berdiri.

"Aku masih ada urusan. Aku akan pergi nanti." sahutnya datar.

"Waaahh…Ini adik Sasuke ya? Manisnyaaa~" seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut kuning menghampiriku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Umurnya berapa?" tanya pemuda di sebelah Sasuke. Ia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan, dengan matanya yang berwarna ungu violet dan rambut hitam kelam yang terurai panjang laiknya batu pualam.

"Sepuluh tahun." sahut Sasuke singkat, ia melirikku dan kembali berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda tampan itu, yang dipanggil Neji olehnya. Sedangkan kedua gadis itu masih berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Kyaa~Kau benar-benar imut, namamu Naruto-kun kan? Perkenalkan, aku Ino. Dan kakak yang dengan jahat menabrakmu tadi Sakura." gadis berambut kuning tadi tertawa sambil menunjuk gadis satunya yang berambut merah muda, seperti bunga Sakura yang indah. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sakura tersenyum malu dan melirik dengkulku, "Astaga, kau berdarah! Aduh, aku rasa aku membawa sapu tanganku," ucapnya panik sambil merogoh-rogoh tas _pink-_nya.

"Ah! Tidak usah, kak. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku dengan maksud menolaknya.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya begitu, nanti kau bisa infeksi." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya―yang juga berwarna merah muda―dan mengusapkannya pada dengkulku yang teraliri darah segar.

Aku terdiam. Sejak tadi aku tak menyadarinya. Kakak yang bernama Sakura ini benar-benar cantik. Rambutnya yang terurai sepunggung dan menggelitiki kakiku yang terkena helaian rambutnya benar-benar indah. Aku terpesona pada sosok di hadapanku ini. Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah seiring dengan pikiranku yang terpencar-pencar. Tapi, aku tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Toh, paling yang melihat hanya mengira aku merasa malu berada diantara orang-orang yang sudah hampir dewasa ini.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Naruto. Sampai nanti!" Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Sungguh, gadis ini benar-benar cantik, ia bagaikan malaikat yang turun hanya untukku.

Seraya menggegam sapu tangan yang diberikannya padaku, aku membalas senyumannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kak! Terima kasih sudah merawatku!"

Aku melambaikankan tanganku dengan penuh semangat kepada teman-teman Sasuke, aku sangat senang bertemu mereka.

..

.

.

* * *

><p>"―ruto…Naruto!" suara cempreng Kiba membuyarkan lamunan panjangku.<p>

"Eh?"

"Jangan 'Eh' saja! Sedang apa kau melamun di situ dengan wajah memerah? Ayo cepat turun dan bantu kami!" cercanya dengan kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku satu langkah lebih dekat untuk dewasa…" gumamku sambil cengegesan.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu, sih?" tanya Kiba.

"Ah, anak kecil sepertimu tak akan mengerti." sindirku.

"KAU PIKIR KAU BUKAN ANAK KECIL, BODOH!" aku tertawa kecil.'_Wah, sepertinya Kiba benar-benar sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya._ _Lebih baik aku segera turun._' Aku melompat dari dahan pohon yang kunaikki dengan ringan, dan menghampiri Kiba dan Chouji dengan cepat sebelum ia menyuruh Akamaru untuk menggigit pantatku. Bisa bahaya nantinya. Sambil mencium sapu tangan yang kini kuanggap sebagai hartaku, aku tersenyum cerah dan bermain dengan kedua sahabatku.

.

Baunya enak. Aroma sakura…

.

.

Dan satu hal yang kupelajari hari ini…

...

.

..

Aku juga telah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bernama **Sakura**'.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN::**

**Halo, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. =)**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca. Jadi kalau ceritanya mirip dengan cerita yang pernah anda baca, saya bisa memastikan bahwa ini saya ambil berasal dari sana. ^^  
><strong>

**Saya memang tak tetap dalam satu fandom. Sebenarnya saya berasal dari fandom Kuroshitsuji. Tapi saya berharap saya juga dapat diterima di sini. **

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**

**Silahkan koreksi dan sarannya. =)**


	2. My Brother

**Special thanks for:: **Yukira Mirabelle**;Natsu D. Luffy; **And **You.**

**Disclaimer:: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ; ****Family Game ****© Shino Okimura**

**Warning:: AU, OOC, M rated for later chapter. ****Bi-shounen ai.**** Slash of Naruto x Sakura.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Earl Yumi Trancy **

**mempersembahkan**

**cerita ini hanya untukmu**

**.**

**.**

"_**Cherry Drops"**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasuke! Sasuke!" sosok anak lelaki yang mencolok dengan warna rambutnya menerjang Sasuke dari belakang.<p>

"Aduh, hei! Hati-hati dong, Dobe! Kalau jariku sampai teriris bagaimana?" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung plastik.

"Haha…kau lama sekali sih memasaknya!" protesnya sambil menarik _apron_ biru yang dipakai kakaknya itu.

"Kau diam saja dan duduk sana." sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk meja makan dengan pisau yang digenggamnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Hey, Sasuke. Teman-temanmu baik ya!" serunya senang.

"Naruto…Kau tahu, kami sedang ada tugas kelompok. Besok kami juga akan belajar bersa―"

"Besok juga?" Sasuke yang tadinya ingin memaki Naruto karena telah memotong ucapannya mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat wajah adiknya yang terlampau―amat―sangat bahagia.

"Horeee! Mereka benar-benar akan datang kan? Sakura-chan juga, kan?" terkanya seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan irama yang teratur di atas meja makan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Dobe, jangan-jangan kau…"

"Ya?" lagi-lagi Sasuke tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, ia sudah terlanjur _sweatdrop_ melihat keceriaan yang terukir di wajah mungil Naruto.

"Jangan ceroboh, Dobe." tutur Sasuke pada akhirnya. Meratap pasrah.

"Ceroboh?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda tak setuju.

"Mereka datang hanya untuk belajar, sama sepertiku. Kami tidak butuh anak kecil yang hanya akan mengganggu." terangnya datar―seperti biasa.

"Makan ini. Aku akan ke rumah Kakashi_-sensei_ sebentar." Ia menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng kesukaan Naruto. Dan membalikkan badannya untuk melepas _apron_-nya. Naruto tak bergeming di tempat duduknya―melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tak mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke arah konter dapur. Naruto semakin kesal diperlakukan demikian. Tersemat simpangan tiga di pelipisnya yang mulus.

Karena merasa tak terima ia bangkit dari kursinya dan memilih mengabaikan perutnya yang sudah berpesta pora―meminta untuk diisi.

Seraya berjalan medekati sosok kakak―yang notabene berwajah rupawan—nya, ia meremat _garmen _yang dikenakan Sasuke. Ia mengembangkan kedua lubang hidungnya dengan cepat. Mencoba membaui kakaknya. Sasuke menghentikan akitivitasnya dan menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanyanya.

Tak menjawab langsung, Naruto kembali menggerakkan kedua lubang hidungnya sebelum ia membuka kedua belahan bibirnya.

"Whoa! Kau berkeringat, Sasuke! Hueek!" pekiknya tiba-tiba sambil bergerak menjauh dan menutup hidungnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya selama beberapa saat hingga pada akhirnya ia menggerakan jari-jarinya liar dan meremas ubun-ubun kepala Naruto dengan kasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV::<strong>

"Adudududuh! Sial… susah sekali kalau memiliki kakak yang bahkan tak bisa diajak bercanda." Aku memijit kepalaku perlahan, mencoba agar rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh cengkraman tangan kekar Sasuke itu mereda.

Sesekali aku merintih ketika aku tak sengaja menyentuh kulit kepalaku yang memerah.

"Dasar tukang kekerasan dalam rumah tangga." gerutuku sebal seraya melemparkan tubuhku ke atas kasur yang dingin. Aku melirik secarik kertas yang terjatuh di bawah meja belajarku dengan ekor mataku. Ah! Benar juga! Aku lupa memberitahukan Sasuke tentang undangan itu—

Aku langsung menyambar kertas itu dan berlari tegopoh-gopoh ke lantai bawah dengan langkahku yang kecil.

"Sasuke! Sasu—" aku lupa. Tadi kan dia bilang kalau dia akan ke rumah Kakashi_-sensei_.

.

Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

_Lagipula, dia tidak mungkin datang…_.

.

.

aku meremas kertas putih itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah didekatku.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV::<strong>

"Ah, sepertinya ini kurang dalam." Kiba memposekan dirinya dengan penuh arti—laiknya seorang _Holmes _yang sedang memecahkan kasus.

"Tapi kita sudah melakukan yang kita bisa." Chouji mengorek-ngorek sisi tanah yang mereka gali untuk membuat lubang.

Kiba kembali membuat ekspresi aneh dan memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah bocah berkulit _tan _yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hoi, Naruto! Bagaimana menurutmu?" teriaknya. Tak ada sahutan, Kiba mengerutkan keningnya melihat sahabatnya melayang entah ke negara antah berantah mana. Dan hal inilah yang membuatnya kesal karena kelakuan Naruto yang seringkali bengong—tak tahu tempat dan waktu.

"AH!" Kiba terperanjat kaget setelah melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menepukkan tangannya.

"Maaf! Aku pulang sebentar!" serunya.

"EH! Naruto—"

Sosok yang diajak bicara terlebih dahulu menghilang sebelum Kiba berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"—lubang jebakannya…"

"Tch! Dasar! Dia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!" cercanya.

"Kau benar." sahut Chouji seraya memamah kentang gorengnya.

"Kau juga! Jangan makan terus!" sebuah jitakan indah melesat ke kepala Chouji. Kasihan, dia telah menjadi bahan amukan Kiba. Naruto…kau memang kejam. *plak*

* * *

><p>"Aku akan mengembalikan sapu tangan Sakura. Aku sudah mencucinya kemarin." derap langkah Naruto terdengar lemah di sepanjang lorong gang rumahnya.<p>

"Ah, tapi. Itu saja tidak cukup. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Aku akan menanyakan Sakura tentang keinginannya!" imajinasi-imajinasi Naruto saling berkelebat dipikirannya. Beradu satu sama lain untuk merencanakan keinginannya.

"Lagipula, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik di depannya. Akan lebih baik jika kami bertemu saat berangkat sekolah. Setelah itu dia akan berbagi banyak cerita tentang dirinya!" gumam Naruto dengan semangat '45. —Oke, saya tahu itu tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. tapi anggap saja begitu. Mengingat ini akan mudah dipahami oleh bangsa kita.—Abaikan.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia telah sampai di ambang pintu depan rumahnya, dilihatnya banyak pasangan sepatu yang berjejer rapi di bawah lantai membuatnya semakin gembira.

'_Mereka sudah datang!' _batinnya.

'_Baiklah…pelan-pelan…jangan sampai mereka mengetahui keberadaanku.' _

Naruto merangkak tanpa suara di lantai, mendekati ruangan keluarga yang jaraknya tak jauh dari depan pintu yang baru saja dilewatinya.

'_Pelan-pelan…'_

Saat ia sudah hampir sampai di depan ruangan yang ditujunya, ia terhenti setelah mendengar suara yang samar-samar terdengar di kupingnya.

"Tapi…kau tahu. Aku merasa sedikit kasihan padamu, Sasuke." ucap seorang laki-laki.

"Pulang sekolah tanpa main, memasak, bekerja paruh waktu setiap hari. Hanya untuk mengurusi anak kecil." sahut salah seorang lagi.

"Sasuke benar-benar orang yang baik! Aku akan mendukungmu!" jerit salah seorang gadis. Naruto tahu benar siapa pemilik suara cempreng ini. Itu Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang ia temui semalam.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke ikut dalam perbincangan itu.

"Eeeh? Apaa?" sahut Ino lagi.

"Bahkan kau tidak ada waktu untuk libur. Aku berpikir begitu setelah datang kemari. Apa kau tak lelah, Sasuke?"

Tak ada sahutan. Sosok bocah yang sedari tadi mendengar ucapan mereka hanya bisa bersimpuh dan terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, kedua safirnya bergerak-gerak tak teratur. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ingin rasanya ia menghilang dari tempat itu juga. Ia ingin menarik ucapannya lagi. Teman-teman kakaknya bukanlah orang yang baik. Mereka kejam. Mereka telah menganggap dirinya sebagai beban untuk Sasuke?

"Eh? Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Tadi…apakah di sini ada orang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Memangnya ada?" tanya salah seorang temannya lagi.

.

Sasuke kembali terdiam melihat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna _pink_ yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

.

.

'_Naruto…' _

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV::<strong>

.

Hatiku seperti remuk tak bersisa.

.

..

.

Apa maksudnya?

..

.

Mereka pikir aku tidak tahu itu?

.

..

.

Lagipula bukan aku yang memintanya melakukan itu untukku kok!

.

..

Sasuke kenapa sih? Dia ada di sana kan? Kenapa dia tidak membelaku!

..

.

Tch! Aku mengerti—

.

..

.

.

.

.

—dia juga membenciku, kan?

Ternyata dia sama saja.

.

.

"Aaahhh! Sudahlah! Aku benci Sasuke! Aku tidak mau lagi pulang ke rumah itu!" aku berlari kencang tanpa arah. Aku sadar bahwa pipiku telah terbasahi oleh airmata yang mengalir dari ujung pelupuk mataku, aku sadar bahwa aku akan tersesat jika aku terus berlari, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku…

.

..

.

Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang dia lagi. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Sasuke. Kakakku.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tch…jahat sekali… mereka sudah pulang." Aku menendang batu kerikil di hadapanku dengan sadisnya, tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya yang menggelinding dan menabrak batu lainnya dengan keras. Yah, lagipula batu itu tidak bisa protes dengan perlakuanku kok. Untuk apa aku perduli?<p>

Aku menaikki dahan pohon yang biasa kujadikan tempat bermain. Melompat dengan ringan kesana-sini―laiknya seekor hewan yang lincah. Jangan paksa aku menyebutkan nama 'hewan' itu. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memaki diriku sendiri.

"Ah, rasanya bosan jika bermain sendiri." kedua safirku memendar ke segala sudut arah, mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk kulakukan. Namun tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak main ke rumah Kakashi_-sensei_ sa—WAAA!" entah karena aku yang terlalu bersemangat atau karena kecerobohanku, dengan indahnya aku terpeleset dari dahan yang lembab itu. Nasib, kurasa.

Tapi, setidaknya aku beruntung karena jatuh di daerah yang empuk dan kepalaku tidak pecah dan berserakan sehingga cerita ini berubah menjadi rated M seketika.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Empuk?

Aku baru tahu kalau tanah yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam pohon tua ini empuk―

―Oh, bagus sekali. Aku terjatuh kedalam lubang jebakan yang kami buat tadi. _Well_, ralat, Kami minus aku dan Chouji. Apakah aku harus mengatakan ini adalah―hanya―hasil jerih payah Kiba? Oke, menurutku itu terlalu kejam untuk diucapkan meskipun kenyataannya aku telah berhasil melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Ini sih namanya senjata makan tuan." aku membersihkan kausku dari jerami-jerami yang digunakan sebagai penutup lubang 'tidak berguna' ini. kemudian aku membalikkan badanku ke dinding tanah dan mencoba memanjatnya. Rasanya sial benar nasibku ini, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan pergelangan kakiku yang tanpa disadari mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sepertinya terkilir.

Aku hanya mendesah panjang dan kembali berjongkok di tanah kemerahan itu. Pasrah. Kuharap akan ada Kiba yang kabur dari ibunya dan menemukanku di sini atau Chouji yang mencari makanan sampai ke sini. _Well_, pikiranku mulai kacau. Itu tidak mungkin kan?

Aku memeluk kedua lututku. Terdiam tanpa suara. Membiarkan hembusan angin senja menelusuri lekukan-lekukan di setiap inchi tubuhku. Jangan tanya apakah itu rasanya dingin atau panas. Yang bisa kupastikan adalah, aku bisa masuk angin stadium 3 jika terus seperti ini.

"Tch! Sial…sudah malam begini kenapa tidak ada yang datang? Aku lapar! SASUKE SIALAAAN!" teriakku sejadinya dan kembali memendamkan wajahku.

Sesaat kemudian aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengelus kepala kuningku. Aku harap itu bukan ular yang tiba-tiba datang dan murka karena aku berteriak-teriak kencang di daerahnya. Perlahan aku membuka kedua bola mataku, terus menggumamkan kata-kata untuk memohon keselamatan. Sampai pada saat aku sadar benda apa yang menggantung di depan dahiku itu, sebuah tali.

Aku menengadahkan kepala mungilku dan menyipitkan mataku untuk mengenali sosok yang melemparkan tali itu.

"Sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat naik, Dobe!" Sempurna. Dari semua orang, kenapa harus dia? Orang yang tak ingin kulihat sepanjang hari ini. apa karena tadi aku memanggil namanya? Kurasa itu kebetulan saja.

"Aku tidak mau!" dengan angkuh aku membuang muka dan tidak mengacuhkannya. "Jangan pedulikan aku! Bukankah kau akan lebih senang jika aku tidak ada?"

"Tch!" aku dapat mendengar Sasuke berdecak kesal. Aku sedikit terkejut setelah melihat tali yang diulurkannya kembali ditarik ke atas. Itu saja? Dia mau menyerah begitu saja? Sial! Ternyata Sasuke memang tidak memperdulikanku! Rasanya aku mau mati saja!

"Tarik sekarang." Suara rendahnya terdengar begitu dekat. Eh? Dia ada di mana? Dengan sigap aku memutar badanku dan menemukan sosok Sasuke yang mencoba memelukku dari belakang.

"A-Apa? Lepaskan aku!" aku mencoba memberontak dengan kasar.

"Berisik! Diamlah, Dobe!" Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya dengan lengan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tali tambang itu dengan kuat. Aku berhenti mengelak dan hanya terdiam sambil menahan malu.

Setelah aku kembali melihat keadaan sekitar yang kembali normal―berada di atas tanah yang rata dan normal pula, barulah aku sadar bahwa orang yang menarik kami berdua adalah Kakashi_-sensei_. Apakah beliau juga ikut mencariku? Waw, aneh sekali.

"Kalian memang pasangan saudara yang berisik." protes Kakashi komplit dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Jangan berkomentar apapun, Kakashi." aku tak bergeming dari gedongan Sasuke dan memendamkan wajahku ke punggungnya yang tegak. Aku merasa sangat kesal dan malu.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Sasuke?" suara seorang gadis mendekati kami, dari suaranya yang indah saja aku sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Maaf telah melibatkanmu, Sakura." sahut Sasuke datar―sedatar-datarnya. Aku bisa merasakannya meskipun aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku sudah hapal dengan gaya bicaranya yang dingin itu. Itu hal yang biasa untukku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV::<strong>

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku sedang di sini juga. Tapi, syukurlah Naruto sudah ditemukan."

"Ya. Oya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." tawar Sasuke yang lagi-lagi datar. Yang bahkan tak diketahui apakah dia mengucapkannya dengan tulus atau tidak.

"Ah, tidak usah! Kau kan harus mengurus Naruto," tolaknya halus.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." sepasang _onyx _dan _tosca _muda menatap ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan.

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya denganku?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget. Kupikir lelaki berumur 25 tahun sepertimu tak akan menawarkan hal yang kau rasa itu merepotkan." sindir Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Wah, tidak sopan sekali. Haruskah aku membuka maskerku ini di hadapanmu?"

"Tidak usah. Lagipula itu tidak ada hubungannya." sahut Sasuke dengan ―sangat― cepat. Seolah ia benar-benar menolak perkataan gurunya itu.

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya tertawa pelan sambil melirik seonggok tubuh mungil yang memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kasihan Naruto, sepertinya ia kelelahan. Ia sudah tertidur." ucapnya simpati.

Tapi, itu salah. Naruto tidak tertidur daritadi. Ia hanya terlalu malu. Sangat malu terhadap kelakuannya tadi. Ia bahkan tak mampu membuka kedua matanya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar danau atau laut dan tak menampakkan dirinya lagi.

"Tapi…menjadi seorang kakak memang enak ya…" tiba-tiba Sakura bergumam sendiri sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit yang penuh akan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang tak terhingga jumlahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa anak ini. Dia benar-benar merepotkan." elak sang _raven_.

"Haha…jangan berkata begitu. Kaulah yang menyelamatkannya, bukan? Bahkan tadi saat kita belajar kelompok, kau membelanya mati-matian."

'_Apa? Membelaku? Sasuke ini membelaku?'_

"Sampai-sampai kau mematahkan pulpen yang kau genggam dan berteriak seperti ini, _'Cukup! Kalau kalian hanya membicarakan omong kosong seperti itu, lebih baik kalian keluar!'_" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mengikuti gerakan serta mimik yang di lakukan Sasuke tadi sore di hadapan teman-temannya.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, tanpa disadari timbul semburat merah di pipinya yang mulus. "Hentikan itu, Sakura. " desisnya disela-sela menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Mau disembunyikan dalam kegelapan ini pun, tetap saja kelihatan jelas seperti apa wajah Sasuke sekarang, berhubung kulitnya yang teramat pucat dan bersih. Sakura tertawa renyah dan kembali melangkah pelan.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai adikmu, Sasuke." pujinya senang.

Hanya angin malam yang menjawab perkataan Sakura. Tanpa suara. Hanya derap langkah sekelompok mahluk hidup yang disebut sebagai manusia. Hening. Mereka terlanjur tak menyadari apa yang dirasakan bocah berumur 10 tahun itu. Meski suasana senyap itu terus berlangsung, mereka tak menyadari detakan jantung bocah itu yang semakin keras. Bocah sekecil itu sudah melewati batas ambigu yang seharusnya. Rahasia kecil seorang kakak. Kakak yang selalu mendampinginya. Kakak yang selalu mencintainya. Selalu.

'_Maaf…'_

_._

_.._

_._

_._

Pemuda berambut ala _harajuku_ itu sedikit tersentak setelah merasakan sesuatu yang mungil meremat kemeja putihnya. Bukan rasa khawatir lantaran bajunya akan kusut. Tapi…

..

.

.

..

.

sosok tangan mungil yang bergetar hebat.

'_Maafkan aku…Sasuke…'_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BRAK!<strong>

Suara dentuman pintu kelas membuat orang-orang di sekitar sang pelaku menatapnya heran, lain dengan kedua safir muda yang membulat tak percaya. Orang yang ditunggunya telah datang. Tetapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Bisakah pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu membuka pintu dengan cara yang biasa saja? Apakah dia berniat untuk merusaknya lalu menggantinya dengan percuma lantaran kelebihan uang? Rasanya sungguh alasan yang bodoh.

Entah karena sang pelaku 'tampan' ini tak menyadari atau malah tak perduli dengan segala tatapan dari pria dan wanita yang berumur―entah tatapan kagum atau malah sirik, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto―yang terpatung dengan napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hadap ke depan! Hadap ke depan, bodoh!" bisiknya sedikit keras seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Sosok yang diajaknya bicara hanya tertawa dengan wajahnya yang bersemu. Ia sudah siap dengan proyek 'Hari Ibu'-nya

.

.

.

'_Aku memang tidak punya orangtua. Aku tidak punya ayah maupun ibu.'_

_._

'_Aku hanya tinggal dengan kakakku yang bernama Sasuke.'_

_._

'_Memang benar dia orang yang menyebalkan karena sok tahu tentang diriku…'_

.

..

"―tapi…dia selalu ada jika aku sedang kesusahan. Dia selalu saja menolongku…" Naruto memilih untuk memutar sedikit matanya untuk melihat puluhan manusia yang menatapnya dengan penuh arti, lalu kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa dia selalu mengerti apa yang kurasakan? Kenapa dia selalu merawatku dengan sepenuh hati? Padahal dia laki-laki. Apa dia berniat untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga nantinya?" gelak tawa yang membahana terdengar riuh saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sedangkan orang yang sedaritadi dibicarakan hanya menahan malu sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

'_Sialan, bocah itu…' _umpatnya dalam hati.

"Seperti tante-tante, dia gampang marah. Dia suka sekali memukul kepalaku jika aku berbuat aneh. Tapi dia melakukannya karena ia menyayangiku. Sebenarnya aku sangat kagum dengan Sasuke. Dia adalah keluargaku yang berharga."

"Karena itulah aku―"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana tadi? Bagus, kan? Sasuke?"<p>

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau harus hadap ke depan." bagai gula dan permen, antara pertanyaan dan jawabannya tidak nyambung. Apakah Sasuke harus memeriksakan kupingnya ke dokter THT terdekat? Atau ke RSJ mungkin? _Oke, ngaco._

"Aku dengar kok. Nah, bagaimana menurutmu? Pidatoku bagus, kan?" tanya Naruto―sekali lagi.

"Kau boleh kok, menangis karena terlalu bahagia!" ucap Naruto dengan narsis―bahkan tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaanya tadi. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Naruto?

"Berisik! Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya!" seperti biasa, Sasuke meremas ubun-ubun Naruto―untuk kesekian kalinya.

'_Karena Itulah aku―'_

_._

_.._

_._

_._

'_Sangat mencintai Sasuke…'_

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN::**

**Maaf saya telat update. ^^**

**Saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview. Saya sangat menghargai itu. Karena review anda sangat membantu saya melanjutkan cerita ini. Untuk Disclaimer di atas, ****'Family Game'**** adalah dounjishi sasunaru. Karena saya sangat menyukai dounjinshi itu, saya berani mengangkatnya dalam ke sebuah Fic yang berjudul ****'Cherry Drops'**** ini. Dan saya minta maaf, sepertinya saya akan terlambat update lagi, saya sudah dikejar ulangan 2 minggu ini. Jadi saya mohon kemaklumannya dari anda semua.**

**See you~ ***_**waves**_*****

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
